be my date
by Bunny Soshi
Summary: drabble. hao noticed yoh seemed exceptionally quiet on the night of the dance, and he was going to fix that problem. hao yoh, oneshot. perhaps very OOCnses


A/N: This silly little drabble fluff-attempt idea came some time ago, trying out this easier-to-read spacing of writing as well. ho hum.

x x x x

"Nii-san?"

"Hai, otouto?" Hao Asakura responded to his barely-younger twin brother, sparing a short glance at the boy fumbling with a dress shirt before going back to combing his hair. He glanced at the large clock in the center of the room, frowning slightly at the time and sped up his combing by a little bit. It was about time that he had said something, for the younger had been sitting there for almost half an hour in complete silence.

"Am I unattractive?"

He frowned, turning around to the shorter-haired brother who was half-way done with the buttons on his shirt. His hands were unmoving, as if considering the words he had just said. They moved again, trying to fit the rather elegantly-designed seashell button through the too-small slit.

"Why do you ask that, Yoh?" Hao asked, placing down his comb and walking over to sit on the living room couch with him.

"Never mind" He shook his head. Yoh seemed to have an uninterested tone, or was that just one of defeat?

Hao kept silent, sitting there with a slight frown on his face. He figured, "Is this about the dance?" It must have been, for Yoh seemed to suppress a twitch.

"I said never mind." He had finished buttoning his shirt, and was now working on adjusting the tie. Before his hands could reach the tips of the velety material, a pair of hands almost identical to his own pushed his hands down, tugging slightly on the fabric.

"Here, I'll do it." Hao took his time, carefully sending one end through another loop so that the porportions were exactly identical to the standard.

"Arigatou." Yoh nodded.

"It's about the dance, isn't it?" He said after a while that his hands had stopped a step right before the final tying. It had to be about the dance- the one that their school was hosting at six that night. It was a formal dance, hence the neckties and formal dress attire.

"Anno.." Yoh tried to look away, but Hao nudged him to continue.

"What is it now?" The elder sighed, finishing up the tie. "Find out your hairspray's used up? Replaced the dress shoes with black sneakers? Promise some girl you would be driving her there with a fancy car?"

"Iie.. that was just two years ago and I couldn't find any money for dress shoes.. and iie.." Yoh pouted, crossing his arms.

He frowned fully, but amused at the almost-adorable pout. Thinking back to his little brother's former question, his eyes lit up as if in realization. "Ooh, I get it. You're afraid that your date won't like you?"

"Maybe if I had one." Yoh muttered in a near-whisper tone. So soft, but Hao caught it.

"Why's that otouto?" he asked, certainly curious. His brother wasn't bad looking. Hell, they were twins and Hao was sure he was sexy-as-hell. No questions asked.

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head dismissively, bangs swaying to frame his face in a most delightful manner. "No one to ask I guess?" He put on a smile, but Hao knew him better by now. Smiling always did get one out of situations, but when one was overly smiling and grinning every second, said theory could be doubted hands-down.

"What about Anna?" He asked, as Yoh fidgeted, squirming in his seat.

"Uhh.. I didn't think of her?"

"Sure you didn't." Hao said in a sarcatic manner. He knew that Yoh had a small crush for the blonde, and what he said was completely false. He sighed, leaning towards his side in an reassuring manner. "Come on, I won't laugh I promise."

Yoh stayed silent, shaking his head. "Nothing much. I was going to ask her, but saw her at the ice-cream shop with another guy. I didn't know his name though." He didn't enjoy referring back to that tought, but rather enjoyed the small reassuring pat on his head from his brother, even if it felt like he was being babied. It felt.. nice.

"Just because she decided to go with someone else doesn't mean you're unttractive, Yoh." Hao reassured, petting the boy's head yet careful not to get his fingers covered with any of that strange gel used.

"But it's not only one!" Yoh started to go on a rant; and Hao inwardly groaned.

He was not fond of rants at all, but listened with intent.

"See after that I went and asked Tamao and she fainted so I didn't know if I did something wrong, and I just walked to the tree place. You know, where a lot of girls were hanging out for some strange reason. There was this tall girl that I thought I liked and I asked her if she wanted to go to the dance with me as my date but she said she wasn't interested. And then I asked her why but Ren found me and asked what I was doing to his sister and I'm like.. well, I didn't know he had a sister and anyway. Then after that I asked Pirika but she said she was already going with someone. Then I tried asking Jeanne but every time I see her she's surrounded by bodyguards as usual. I mean, why does she need them anyway? It's not like someone's out to jump her or something. So then I tried asking the boys-"

Hao just decided that the rant-conversation had gotten very interesting. Oh yes, very interesting indeed.

"well, the first five I asked were people I didn't know, and they just looked at me funny. Two of them asked if there was something wrong with me. There's nothing wrong with me, is there? I think there isn't-"

"No, there isn't. Go on." Well, Hao acknowledged heterosexual people and their prejudiced views so that was not a big surprised.

"Ah.. then I tried asking Ren but I didn't know if he was bi or not so I asked him that first. And he said he was. And then I asked if he wanted to go to the dance as my date and he just started staring at me. I don't think there was anything on my face then. At least, I hope not. He said something about my not being his type and ran quickly in the direction of the library. Then I asked Lyserg, I know I don't really talk to him but I've seen him in school.. and he was like, why does everyone think I'm a girl. Then I was like, of course you're not a girl. Then he was like, I'm sure I'm not a girl I even checked last night. Then I was like, you're not a girl Lyserg can you be my date for the dance. And then he was like, you're a crossdressing girl aren't you. Then I was like, of course not you've seen me in the showers after gym. Then he was wailing I'm not gay and ran off in some random direction. And then I figured there was no point in asking if I asked everyone I knew. Oh yea, even Manta has a girlfriend. I don't mean to say Manta's bad-looking or anything but he's short. And little. There's nothing wrong with being short or little, but..." he trailed off.

Hao chuckled slightly at that, brushing his right hand by Yoh's tie and to his chin, lifting it upwards so that their eyes met. "There's someone you haven't asked."

Yoh blinked in confusion. He was sure he had asked everyone. Pouting, he was about to ask "who" before he felt something brushed against his lips, chaste but sweet. Realizing what had just happened, he sported a slightly confused expression.

Hao just leaned in closer and waited for Yoh to "get it."

The younger twin realized this, and smiled. "Okay then."

Sitting up as opposed to the previous leaning position, he asked Hao, "Nii-san, will you be my date?"

He didn't need an answer as those seductive lips claimed his.

OWARI.


End file.
